


Dear John

by hellohiatus (favoredReign)



Series: This is war [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, suicide note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favoredReign/pseuds/hellohiatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing no purpose in his life anymore, Sherlock commits suicide. Here's the note he left for John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear John

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading!! Love you guys <3
> 
> {always accepting comments if you have any thoughts or suggestions}

Dear John,

 

First, I just want to say congratulations on finding you a wonderful, strong, brilliant partner to spend the rest of your life with. Mrs. Mary Watson is a woman who can hold her own in any situation. The army doctor and the ex-assassin, each searching for acceptance and normality in a fucked-up world. You two are perfect for each other.

Which leads me to my next point. With you having found the one, your only, to have and to hold, et cetera, et cetera...what exactly is the point of me? I have always believed that each person was put on this earth for some reason, with some task to carry out, and for many years I believed mine was to solve crimes.

But that was before you limped in to St. Bart's.

Over time I realized my purpose was not to solve crimes but to bring _you _happiness. Doctor John Hamish Watson, the injured war hero, the one who saw battle fronts in city streets.__

__John, you saw the best of me. And God knows you saw the worst in me. Any sane man would have walked right out of Baker Street the moment they saw my skull on the fireplace and the experiments in the fridge._ _

__But you stayed. You stayed with me through thick and thin, always supporting me no matter what stupid decisions I made._ _

__And I realized my purpose was to be that steady, faithful compass that you never had. And if I was supposed to help bring life and love into the life of a man as good and as kind as John Watson, then that is just what I would do. Honestly, it would be an honor. You are a much greater man than I could ever be._ _

__But, as time went by, I found myself looking at you and Mary, married, smiling and laughing and kissing and hugging, realizing suddenly that there was a piece of the puzzle that just didn't fit. And that piece was me._ _

__I should have seen it coming, I suppose. Ms. Hudson always said weddings were an end of an era, a time of making new friends and letting old ones go._ _

__This era is over, John._ _

__I fulfilled my purpose in this world. I stood by you while you had no one, and I stepped back when you found someone new. I pretended to be nonchalant, masking my feelings behind the sociopath bravado while on the inside it was tearing me apart. I did it for you, John._ _

__But now I am just taking up space and energy that you and the world should be focusing on someone else. Someone much nicer, wiser, and more loyal than me._ _

__Goodbye, John. It was a hell of a ride, but a pleasure. I'm glad I could spend it with someone like you._ _

__

__My love to you, Mary, and family._ _

__William Sherlock Scott Holmes_ _

__Xx_ _

__

__P.S. Don't be upset. You've found someone better to spend the rest of your life with. And, I suppose, the East Wind takes us all in the end._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Like mentioned in the summary and tags, this is Sherlock's suicide note. I don't think it ever explicitly stated it but hopefully it can be inferred.
> 
> I was hoping to post another either multi-chapter/loong fic for mine and favoredReign's Sherlock angst collection, but it's taking a lot longer to write with school and such than I had originally hoped. But, it's going to be called The Fall of a Good Man (unless something changes), so if you like this then you're welcome to keep checking for that ^-^
> 
> Whew. That was long. Again, thanks for reading!!
> 
> ~hh


End file.
